


The New Girl

by Zora_Xx



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Lise Delorme has just moved from France to Algonquin Bay with her parents. On her first day she meets John Cardinal - a charming senior with a gorgeous smile - and three of his four best mates.You do not need to know Cardinal to read this. Just take John, Lise, Jerry, Sheila, Robert and Cath as OCs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lise Delorme, a pretty French girl with light brown hair pulled up into a bun, walks into the hallway and starts to look for her locker. 669. She can already hear her father’s laughter at the number. He is forever getting told off by her mother for being immature. Lise’s mother is a strict woman but she’s warm at heart. Back in France everyone went to her mother for advice and they listened to what she had to say. The only reason that the Delormes are not still in France is because of Lise’s father’s job. He’s a detective and he is a specialist in homicides which is why they’re here. Algonquin Bay has had a string of cases recently and the detectives that are here are specialists in financial crimes - something Lise is rather interested in - and not homicides. Lise unlocks her locker and opens it. She pulls all her textbooks out of her bag and puts them on the shelf. The French girl then hangs her coat and scarf up on the hook on the inside, back wall of her locker. It’s only October and it’s already bitterly cold in Lise’s opinion. She looks down at her timetable and sees that her first class is French. Wonderful. She knows that a lot of people here speak French but it’ll be fun to take the class as a “learn the language” class not a “let’s bore everyone to death learning about some author that died fifteen million years ago” class. Someone taps Lise on the shoulder. She whips around and pulls out her earphone. She is met with the sight of the most gorgeous male she has ever seen. He is the definition of tall, dark and handsome.

“Hey. My name’s John Cardinal. I’ve not seen you around here before.” His voice is smooth but a little rough around the edges and Lise thinks that it completely matches his appearance. Worn blue jeans with an old blue plaid shirt that is open to reveal a white t-shirt.

“Hello. I’m Lise Delorme. I’ve just moved here from France.” Her French accent is quite strong - obviously.

“Nice to meet you Lise. What year are you in? I’m a senior.” The smile that he sends her makes her melt.

He’s a year older than her. “I’m a junior.”

“Welcome to Algonquin Bay High School. What’s your first class? I can walk you there if you want.” Oh and he’s a gentleman.

“I’ve got French. In B26.” He nods.

“My class is just round the corner from there.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” He smiles at her again and Lise thinks that she’s going to faint.

“It’s no problem.” Two guys come up behind John. They both also fall into the tall, dark and handsome category.

“Mornin’ John.” The one on the left says. His eyes are bright green behind his round glasses and he is wearing a similar outfit to John’s. He’s clearly got Greek roots.

“Who’s this?” The other one asks. He’s wearing black jeans and a black shirt. His eyes are a dark chocolate brown and he clearly has indigious roots.

“This is Lise Delorme. She’s just moved here from France. Lise this is Harry” he motions to the one on the left “and this is Jerry.” he motions to the one on the right.

“Nice to meet you Lise. Welcome to Canada.” Jerry chimes.

“Nice to meet you too and thanks.” She smiles at him.

“My boyfriend will be really pleased to meet you. He’s French too. Although he’s been over here awhile.” Harry’s voice is soft and his accent is more English than Canadian.

“BABE!” A blond boy runs up to them and hugs Harry from behind.

“Lise this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Dray this is Lise Delorme. She’s new.” Lise recognises his name but she can’t remember where from. That’s it.

“Do you have uncles called Sirius and Remus Lupin?”

“Yes. Why?” He looks confused.

“They were my neighbors back home.” Draco releases Harry and hugs Lise.

“ _Finally I’ve got someone I can relate to._ ” his French is perfect. Lise laughs. And John looks like he doesn’t have a clue what’s going on.

“I _t’s always nice to have someone around that is from the same country as you._ ” Draco smiles.

“ _Yeah it is._ ” He looks at John and laughs. “ _In case you couldn’t tell. John is shit at French._ ”

“ _I could tell._ ” Draco releases her and joins hands with Harry.

“It’s been nice talking to you but I need to show Harry something. Come on babe.”

“Seeya Lise.”

“Bye.” The walk off hand in hand.

“It’s best not to ask questions with those two. You generally don’t want to know the answer.” Jerry says, smirking.

“ I could tell.”

Jerry sees two people arguing down the corridor.

“What?” John asks, looking concerned.

“Robert and Sheila are arguing again.” He sighs.

The female of the arguing pair flounces away from the male and walks towards John, Jerry and Lise. She’s clearly one of the preppy girls that are made up to the high heavens and are constantly in disastrous relationships. Her phone is in her left hand and she looks like she’s about to throw a tantrum.

“Jerry you would not believe what Robert has done to me now.” She’s rushing out her words in anger.

“What?” Jerry clearly sounds bored.

“He cheated on me with Fleur Delacour. Again! Again Jerry! I can not believe him!” And Lise’s assessment of her was correct. Definitely one of the girls in disastrous relationships constantly.

“Just break up with him. If he’s done it before he’ll do it again.” Sheila looks at Lise with a look of shock on her face.

“Don’t you dare try and tell me what to do.”

Lise scoffs. “I wasn’t. It was simply a suggestion.”

“And Lise is officially the only junior with common sense. She’s right. Break up with him.” The look of shock is turned to Jerry.

“I can’t break up with him. I really like him.” Oh and she whines. Wonderful.

“You can’t just like each other for a long term relationship to work. Now if you’d excuse John and I. He offered to walk me to my first class and I do not wish to be late on my first day.”

She closes and locks her locker. John places an arm around her shoulders and she smiles up at him. They start walking to Lise’s first class.

“What are you listening to?”

“The playlist my friend back home and I made to, and I quote ‘help me survive when all the Canadians try to attack me because I don’t like maple syrup’.” She laughs. “That girl is crazy.”

“You don’t like maple syrup?” John asks, looking shocked.

“No. I don’t really have a sweet tooth.”

“You’re gonna need all the help that playlist can give you if it gets out.” They both laugh. “Why’d you move over here anyway? There’s been a lot of shit going down round here recently.”

“That’s why I’m here. My father specialises in homicides. He was sent by his sergeant to help.”

“He’s probably working with my dad. He is the only homicide specialist in the area. Everyone else is financial. Boring twats.”

“Oi! Leave financial alone. It’s interesting.” John raises an eyebrow at her.

“Are you mentally stable?”

“I’m French. Of course not.” They laugh again.

“I greatly admire you. Nobody ever talks to Sheila like that.” John says in a more serious tone.

“I spent a lot of time back home dealing with the preppy girls that would pick on my friends because they’re a bit different to the norm.” Lise’s best friends back home are called Nymph and Cloe. you would never lose either of them in a crowd due to their brightly coloured hair. Nymph has a bright, bubblegum pink and Cloe has a pastel blue.

“What made them different?”

“Well their brightly coloured hair for starters. I dyed my hair purple last year and we walked around saying that we were the bi pride flag.” That was an interesting month and a half.

“I would not have said that you were the sort to dye your hair.”

“I was dared to do it at a sleepover. Those two were out of their minds but firmly in their closets.” She laughs. “Lesbian and a pansexual. The most chaotic thing ever but they still worked.”

“Is that why they were bullied?”

“Yes. People like that just need to get over themselves. We don’t cause them any trouble and yet they still have a problem.” John nods.

“You’re LGBT?”

“I’m bi.” Lise smiles at him.

“Me too.”

“And I’ve found someone else that understands. My parents say that I should just make up my mind but I’m a gemini so that’s not the easiest for me.” John laughs.

“My parents don’t know. They’re not homophobic or anything I just haven’t told them yet. If they were homobphbic they wouldn't let Harry and Draco within five thousand miles of their house.” He chuckles.

“I could imagine what would happen if one of their family members was homophobic.”

“Does it include Draco slapping them across the face?”

Lise nods. “Yes.”

“You don’t need to imagine. I have a video from when his mother came over here from France and saw Harry, Draco, Jerry, Cath - our other friend - and I at the store just around the corner from Draco’s getting food for movie night. She saw Harry and Draco’s joint hands and flipped. Draco slapped her right across the face then called his dad and stepdad to sort her out.”

“Wow. Where’s Cath? It seems that you guys do everything together.”

John smiles sadly. “She has bipolar and had a bad flare up at the weekend. She’s had to be readmitted to the mental hospital.”

“Poor her. If she’s anything like the rest of you then she doesn’t deserve it.”

“She’s probably the best behaved of us all. Although there was this one time that we were on a trip and she stopped to take a picture. It held everyone up and the teachers got so cross.” John smiles at the memory.

“I completely understand what she was doing. If I get an idea for something to draw I’ll find the nearest flat surface, sit on it and draw.” She laughs. “My parents haven’t got a clue what to do with me any more.”

“You draw?” John has an excited something in his voice.

“Yes. I mostly do digital art but I’ve done some stuff on paper and canvases before. I’ll show you at lunch if you like.”

“That’d be great. And here we are.”

They stop in front of a door marked ‘B26’. John looks through the window and shakes his head.

“What?” She asks, concerned.

“You’ve got Snape - in other words Draco’s step dad. Sit with Draco, only speak in French and pay attention. You’ll be fine. Oh and do not make it known that you’re friends with me. He does not like me at all for some reason.” He says the last bit in mock wonder.

“In my experience a teacher is more inclined to like you if you’re good at their subject.” John nods. “My music teacher at my old school didn't like me until he heard my final piece last year. I played an instrumental version of End of Time by Alan Walker on my guitar.”

“That is a beautiful song.” John smiles.

“I know. That’s why I chose it. My mother cried when she got the email from my teacher with a video attached.”

“You’re that bad.” Lise slaps his arm.

“You cheeky shit! Apologise.”

The arm that is still around her shoulders moves down to be around her waist and John kisses her. Lise melts into his arms. They break apart and rest their foreheads together.

“Apology accepted.” John chuckles. “What are we?” The pretty French girl asks?

“How does ‘in a relationship’ sound?”

Lise smiles. “Perfect.”

“Good.” They kiss again. The bell goes.

“Way to ruin the moment, school.” Lise laughs. “I’ve got to go or my Math teacher will have my head.”

He presses one last kiss to her lips.

“See you later Lise.”

“Bye John.”

He smiles at her and heads off to his class. The classroom door is opened by a man with shoulder length black hair and a large Roman nose.

“All of you, in.”

The assembled students go in.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco arrives twenty minutes late as Lise had predicted. 

“ _Sorry I’m late._ ” He goes to sit down next to Lise.

“ _And how do you know that I don’t have a seating plan?_ ” The man asks his step-son.

“ _Because it’s the only free seat in the room._ ” Draco sits down and gets his laptop out so he can ‘take notes’. He smiles at Severus and the dour man rolls his eyes at Draco’s antics. He carries on teaching. Draco looks at Lise’s ipad and sees that she is very definitely not taking notes. Draco types a note out on his laptop.

_What are you doing?_

He nudges Lise and she looks at the screen.

_Drawing._

_What are you drawing?_

_You’ll have to wait and see._

She smiles at him and goes back to drawing. 

“Miss Delorme what makes you think that you can draw in my class and not take notes?” 

“ _Probably the fact that I’ve lived in France my entire life._ ” She replies not looking up from her iPad.

“ _Oh really? Do you think that tha_ t gives you permission to not pay attention?” 

“ _Well if it gives your step-son permission then it should give me permission too_.”

“ _Don’t bring me into this_.” Draco whines.

When Severus doesn’t say anything Lise fights to hide her smirk knowing that she’s won.


	3. Chapter 3

Lise walks out of French to see John, Jerry and Harry leaning against the wall waiting for her. 

“See Jerry I told you she’d survive.” John says laughing.

Lise rolls her eyes. 

“Where’s Draco?” Harry asks.

“Getting told off for being twenty minutes late.” 

“I honestly can’t believe you two. You’ve had all weekend. But yet you’re still twenty minutes late to first period.” Jerry says in disbelief. 

“Well in case you hadn’t noticed, Jerry, Draco’s step-dad doesn’t exactly like me because I’m friends with this moron.” He points to John.

"Leave him alone. Not everyone can be good at French." Lise says.

"John?" Someone stood behind Lise asks.

"Yeah Ian? What's up?" He asks.

“You still up for starting our bio project at lunch?”

“Err yeah. I’ll eat then join you in the library.”

“Would you mind if I came with you? I couldn’t get as far with my drawing in French as I would have liked and I certainly won’t get anything done with these fuckwits hanging around.”

“Of course.” John says smiling. “Where’s your next class?”

Lise pulls out her timetable. “Art F17.”

“Who’s your teacher?” Jerry asks.

“Mr Lockhart.”

“Let’s go. It’s best not to be late to his class or he’ll make a huge deal out of it in front of everyone. It’s not fun for anyone.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning everyone. Today we will be carrying on with our projects so get started. You will have fifty five minutes as we will need some time to make sure that there isn’t paint everywhere.”

Some people go to the back of the room and grab canvases; one person goes over to a projector; everyone else pulls out their sketchbooks. Lise puts her hand up. Lockhart goes over to her.

“Yes?”

“I’ve just started here. What’re we doing?”

“What’s your name?”

“Lise Delorme.”

“Well Miss Delorme we’re doing a project about representation. Everyone has to do a piece of art about a group of people that are outside of what society classes the norm. You may use whatever media you feel most comfortable with.”

“May I use my iPad and do digital art?”

“May I see some of your digital art before I answer? I just want to make sure that you put the same amount of effort into your digital art as someone would with a canvas painting.”

“Okay.”

She pulls out her iPad and apple pen. She unlocks the iPad and pulls up a drawing she did of Cloe.

“Who is that?”

“My friend Cloe from back home.”

She pulls up another drawing she did which is of the Eiffel Tower.

“Yes you may do digital art. Next lesson we will be presenting our pieces so you won’t have had the same amount of time as everyone else.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

John rolls up to History five minutes late. 

“Why are you late Cardinal?” Binns asks.

“I had to walk a new person to their class.”

He sits down in his assigned seat - next to Ian - and pulls out his textbook. Binns goes back to teaching and the class goes back to sleeping or chatting in whispers. 

“Why did you say yes to that girl? She’ll just talk all the time and we won’t get any work done.” 

“Because I did Ian. She won’t talk all the time because she’ll be busy with what she’s doing. I don’t see what your problem is. If my girlfriend wants to spend time with me then she can.”

“She’s your girlfriend?”

“Yes she is.”

Ian just splutters. Jerry and Harry turn around.

“Jealous McLeod?” Jerry asks, smirking. “I mean she is quite pretty.”

“And French accents are always cute.” Harry says.

“Oi you’ve got your own French person. Leave mine alone Potter.”


End file.
